Ryuusei no Chibis
by Niilan
Summary: A collection of different adventures the Ryuusei characters experience while in kindergarten. For example, Kizamaro makes a growth serum, Solo decides which of his names he likes best; Subaru loves rocks; and Hikaru has an evil plan to save the world.
1. What's in the Name

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Ryuusei no Rockman.

--

'Children, since our creators decided to grant us each two names, the choice will be left you and your classmates for which name you wish to use.'

Luna skimmed the note on the door to her kindergarten class. She beamed at her ability to comprehend the instructions, and skipped into the classroom. She greeted the teacher, then surveyed the small room. She grabbed a few papers from her bag and placed them on the rows of mats. Smiling, she plopped down on a mat in the front row, and waited for the other students to arrive.

A few minutes later, a small, green-haired boy wandered into the room. Spotting Luna, he smiled and waved. He walked across the room, then paused and looked around. Turning back to the door, he called. "Nee-san!"

An annoyed voice responded to his timid beckon. "Yeah, yeah."

A boy identical to the first trudged in the room, a deep scowl darkening his brow. He blew out of the corner of his mouth.

"This is so stupid…"

The first boy looked down. "Nii-san, you shouldn't say such things."

His brother eyed the boy. "Baka…"

Luna sprang up and bounded over to the siblings. "Konnich'wa! I'm Shirogane Luna, class pres'dent." She smiled and extended her arm. "What're you names?"

The second boy corked an eyebrow. "Does kindergarten even 'ave a class president?"

His brother blushed. "Nii-san…" He turned to Luna, rubbing the back of his head. "What name do ya want?"

"Either 'r both."

"Well, this is my brother, Futaba Hikaru 'r Rey Sprigs."

A small smile graced Luna's lips. "Do ya shine bright for everyone's ben'fit?"

Hikaru glared, and his brother shook his head vigorously.

"Oh… 'n you?"

He shook her hand. "Futaba Tsukasa, or Pat Sprigs, whiche'er you p'efer."

"Pat?" She giggled. "Does everyone give you one when they first meet ya?"

"Yep," His brother smirked, "Just give him a firm pat on the back!"

He struck the boy with his palm, causing him to stumble forward. Tsukasa let out a cry as he struck the floor.

"Hey!"

Hikaru turned to see a spiky-haired boy race across the room. The newcomer gripped the fallen boy's arm, and helped him stand.

"You shouldn't do that! He's yer brother!"

"What's yer point?"

The brown-haired boy stuck out his tongue, and the two glared at each other for several minutes. (Thus began their great rivalry, unknown to the youngsters, though Hikaru may have had an inkling of knowledge.)

"Are you a'right?" He asked the wounded boy.

"Yeah… arig'toh."

Luna frowned at Hikaru, then shook Tsukasa's hand, again. "It's nice to meet you Futaba Tsukasa." Luna scooped up three papers and handed them to the boys. "These are greetings to all the new students."

Tsukasa and the new boy thanked her, but Hikaru stared at his paper.

"You made this?"

Luna beamed. "Yes, I was up all nigh'."

His face expressionless, Hikaru held the paper before her face and ripped it down the middle.

As Luna cried out, the brown-haired boy yelled, "Yo, Kisama! Cut it out! She worked really hard on dis."

Hikaru shrugged and walked to the back row.

Turning back to Luna, the new boy smiled. "Arigatoh. It's very nice."

Luna blushed. "Ar… arigatoh." Her eyes widened. "Oh, um, what's yer name?"

The boy grinned. "You can call me Hos'kawa Subaru or Geo Stelar." He winked. "Can ya guess what my favorite subject is?"

"Um… geography?"

"Yep! I love rocks! They just… rock!"

Luna giggled.

"Hoshikawa Subaru-kun…" Tsukasa approached the boy. "I'm glad to meet you."

Subaru smiled back. "You, too, Tsukasa-kun."

"Is everybody already makin' friends?"

The trio turned towards the doorway. A purple-haired girl stood in the doorway, a small toy guitar strapped across her shoulder. Her hands on her hips, she sauntered across the room.

"Hello. Who's all this?"

Luna straightened. "I'm Shirogane Luna, class pres'dent." She motioned to the boys beside her. "These are Hoshikawa Subaru and Futaba Tsukasa."

The girl corked an eyebrow. "Don't ya'll have two names?"

Subaru placed his hand behind his head. "Yeah, but we already fig'red it out."

"Oh… well, I'm Hibiki Misora. That 'r Sonia Strum."

"What a stupid name." Hikaru eyed her instrument. "You can't get much more cliché than that."

"Nii-san, please…" Tsukasa whispered.

The little musician folded her arms. "Yeah, and what would you know, glow-stick head?"

Hikaru held her gaze, then returned to his pile of papers. Tsukasa sweatdropped, and inched toward Misora.

"Please don't anger 'im. He can be really dang'rous."

She stuck up her nose. "If he's gonna crit'size me, then I'm gonna do it right back!"

A shrill yell pierced the air, and a small boy rushed into the room.

"Help! There's a monster out there!!"

Misora leaned over the trembling boy, patting his mushroom-style hair. "You're cute!" She giggled. "You could fit into my doll's clothes!"

"Eh!!" The kid backed away.

Luna marched up to him. "What's yer name?"

"Saishion Kizamaro. Or, uh… Zack Temple."

"Welcome to the class, Kizamaro. Now, who is this monster y're talking about?"

He gave a yelp and cowered behind Luna, pointing a shaking finger at the doorway. "There!"

All heads turned to the large boy dressed in a yellow shirt and an open brown jumpsuit. He plodded over to the group.

"Oi!" Subaru exclaimed. "I know you! You're Bud Bozo, right?"

"Um, well, it's Bison…"

"Does it matter?" Hikaru stared.

Subaru glared. "Hey, you, pipe down!"

Tsukasa cowered, shaking his head.

"I'd rather ya call me Ushijima Gonta."

"Well, Gonta," Luna placed her hands on her hips. "I won't have you scaring poor Kizamaro."

"Gomen," He rubbed the back of his head. "I 'idn't mean to scare 'im."

Gonta reached his large hand down to shake with Kizamaro, but the latter fell on his back, senseless.

The teacher clapped her hands. "Okay, children, please find your places."

Luna returned to her bag in the center front, Gonto and Kizamaro on either side. Misora seated herself on a pink mat in the left-center. Subaru plopped down in the back, Tsukasa between him and Hikaru, who had already situated himself in the far corner.

"Okay, I see we have introduced ourselves, so-"

She paused, gazing at a white-haired boy ambling in.

"Oh, welcome. Please have a seat, we were about to begin."

The newcomer walked to the mat in front of Hikaru, and stared silently at the teacher.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, welcome to Kodama's Kindergarten Class D. I'm sure you will all enjoy yourselves this year."

Tsukasa shifted his gaze to his brother. Hikaru glared at him, arms crossed. Tsukasa whipped his head back towards the teacher.

* * *

As the bell rung, signaling the class' end, Misora yawned, stretching her arms in the air.

"Alright, you are free to go. You are a pleasant group of young ones." She smiled. "I shall see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Misora mumbled. "Everyone's pleasant, except emo-boy in the corner."

The teacher gathered her supplies and left the room. Luna approached the late boy still sitting on his mat.

"Hello, I'm Shirogane Luna, class pres'dent." She extended her arm. "What's yer name?"

The boy stared at her open palm, then looked away. "Solo."

"Solo?" Luna repeated.

Misora walked over. "That's a sad name; I don't like it. What's yer other one?"

He stared at her, his face blank. She sweatdropped.

"…Rogue."

Gonta burst out in laughter.

"That's not a name." Hikaru commented.

Solo sighed. "It's not my fault; my parents were the ones who named me. I wanted to be called Solo, but did they didn't listen to me. Maybe I was in the womb at the time, but they still should have listened to me!" He rose and headed for the door. "It's not like they couldn't hear me, it's called "ultra_sound_" for a reason, so you'd think they be able to hear me say "Call me Solo, not Rogue…"

Everyone in the room, minus the Futaba brothers, sweatdropped, Solo's rambling growing faint.

"Ya know…" Misora stared at the doorway. "He could just have picked the first one."

Subaru rolled his eyes. "He did. Y're the one who asked fer the other one."

To minimize confusion and teasing, the children decided on the use of only the Japanese names.

Luna then began to speak to Gonta and Kizamaro about the next day's homework. Subaru and Tsukasa chatted about rocks. Misora, growing bored with the company, shuffled out of the room. All the while, Hikaru sat in his corner, silently plotting mischief.

--

Author's Note: This story is a collaboration between myself and our friend Loverly Light, many ideas coming from her. Thanks, Light-chan!

Translator's Note: 'Nii-san' is a name for 'brother', 'baka' means 'stupid' or 'idiot', 'konnichiwa' is 'hello', 'arigatoh' means 'thank-you', 'Kisama' is a derogatory title, and' gomen' means 'sorry'.


	2. Show and Tell

Disclaimer: Don't own Ryuusei no Rockman now, and don't think I ever will.

--

"And this is a sidimintry rock!" Subaru beamed, holding up his stone. "You can find these anywhere." He leaned forward. "Eben dough it's called sidi_mint_ry, it sure don't taste like it!"

Luna and Misora giggled.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "It's pronounced 'sedimentary', baka."

Sticking out his tongue, Subaru glared.

"Hikaru," The teacher frowned. "You shouldn't talk to your classmate that way."

"We're in school, and in school you're s'pposed to be ed'cated. How is he s'pposed to learn if you don't correct him?"

"Do not call him names."

Hikaru rolled his eyes.

The teacher turned to Subaru. "Thank-you very much for that wonderful presentation."

"Welcome!"

Subaru grinned and plopped down between Luna and Tsukasa. Leaning forward, he looked around Tsukasa to Hikaru. The boy noticed his stare from the corner of his eye, and returned with a corked eyebrow. Shifting his gaze between the boys, Tsukasa cringed.

As Luna walked up, Subaru humphed, and turned away from Hikaru.

"Subaru-kun…" Tsukasa whispered.

Hikaru tilted his head toward his brother. Tsukasa stiffened, shivers running up and down his spine.

"Your friend is asking for trouble."

Sweat beaded on Tsukasa's brow. The next moment, Luna began her presentation, and the boy sighed.

Luna squeezed her large pink stuffed animal, her face glowing. She held out the bear for everyone to see.

"This is m' belov'd friend, Chiy'kichi-kun!" Her eyebrows raised into their usual knowledgeable position. "He was shipped all de way from 'Merica!"

"That's very nice, Inchou." Subaru encouraged.

"Of course!"

The teacher surveyed the group of children. "Who's next?"

"Come on, Gonta." Luna returned to her mat.

The boy shifted his gaze around the room, then ambled up, his hands behind his back. "Um, well…" he straightened. "I broud the bigges' lunch box in de world!"

He whipped out a 1ft.x 1ft. orange metal box, earning a series of "ooo"s from the children. A favored game character posed on the front.

Subaru gawked. "Sugoi!"

Kizamaro adjusted his glasses.

"It's size proportional."

Misora jumped up and pointed at Hikaru. "You, be quiet! _I_ think it's cool!"

Gonta pumped his fists. "Yeah! If you crit'size me, I'll pound ya!"

Tsukasa buried his hands in his head. Hikaru eyed the teacher's frown from the corner of his eye, and didn't respond. Giving his brother a sidelong glance, Tsukasa interpreted Hikaru's blank expression, and buried his face, again.

Kizamaro was next. The little boy shuffled up to the front and adjusted his glasses. "I have invented a way to grow!"

"Really, Kizamaro?" The teacher prompted, "What is it?"

"This!" He held up a glass vial. In it, green liquid swished. "It's my growth serum!"

As his classmate's eyes widened, Kizamaro grinned. Hikaru corked an eyebrow in interest.

"It is a simple mix'ter of chem'cals. I will dem'strate."

He popped of the cork, raised the tube just above his head, then poured dark concoction into his mouth before the teacher could inquire of the contents. As Kizamaro sucked it dry, the kids stared.

"Be careful, Kiz'maro'kun." Luna warned.

The boy wiped his mouth. "Now you just have to wait a few minutes." He explained the base of his experiment, and the different chemicals involved. "It is my conc'usion that when the chem'cals mix with the acids in my stomach, they'll…" He paused, the color suddenly draining from his face. Clutching his stomach, he kneeled over.

"Make you sick. "Hikaru finished.

The teacher hustled Kizamaro out of the room, yelling over her shoulder, "Please continue, children!"

After a moment of awkward silence, Misora jumped up. "I will go next!" The little girl sashayed up to the teacher's desk, then struck a pose. "I will play for all ya my newes' song!"

She began to strum the guitar, moving her fingers up and down the stem in no apparent pattern. The offbeat music caused many to cringe, but no one wanted to be rude, and for once, Hikaru didn't comment. Instead, he leaned towards Tsukasa while she sang.

"What did you bring?"

"Well, uh…"

Hikaru's eyes narrowed. "You didn't bring _it_, did you?"

Tsukasa scowled and puckered his lips. "Yes, I did."

However, his stern expression melted as Hikaru gave him That Look. Tsukasa hugged his backpack close.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, and shuffled through the contents of his backpack. As Tsukasa looked in, he gave a small cry.

"Nii-san! You didn't-"

Hikaru clapped a hand on Tsukasa's mouth, and growled, "Keep your mouth shut!"

He shrunk back, nodding his head vigorously.

Misora held her final note out for nearly a minute; at least it seemed as such to the chibis, who wished for the off-key singing to cease. A light, scattered applause followed the end.

"Um, nice song, Misora-chan." Subaru smiled wryly. "You have a... undev'oped, hidden talent.

"Keep working on it!" Tsukasa encouraged.

Misora beamed. Her singing must be improving.

The teacher walked in. "Kizamaro will not be joining us until after snack time."

Luna frowned. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, yes." She looked around the room. "Who's next?"

Subaru turned to his friend. "You're up, Tsukasa-kun."

Avoiding Hikaru's glare, the boy hurried up with his backpack. "I…" he began in a small voice. Subaru gave hima thumbs up, and Tsukasa smiled. "I brought somethin' that's bery special to me."

He pulled a thin light blue blanket from his pack. Everyone smiled.

The teacher held it up for everyone. "Did you your parents write that?" She pointed to his name embroidered in the corner.

Tsukasa looked down and nodded. Hikaru glared. The teacher sweatdropped.

"Um, well, that's very nice, Tsukasa."

Tsukasa stuffed the cloth back into his pack, then sat back down, scooting closer to Subaru.

Clapping her hands, the teacher smiled. "Okay, only one left. Hikaru, what did you bring to share?"

He smirked and hauled his bag before the class. Pulling out a small red stick, he stated, "This is dynamite."

A series of gasps filled the room.

"Hikaru…" the teacher cautioned.

"Unfort'nately, it's only a tiny stick. I couldn't find a bigger one." He held it up. "It's made of sawdust soaked in nitroglycerin," he drew out the word to ensure correct pronunciation. "If done right, it makes a really cool bang."

Before the teacher could react, Hikaru whipped out a match and lit the wick.

"Hikaru!" She swiped the weapon, rushed to the window, and chucked it. The next second the air vibrated with a resounding 'Boom!!'

Hikaru grinned. The girls covered their mouths. Subaru and Gonta awed. Tsukasa fell over.

The teacher turned to Hikaru. "Young man, that is extremely dangerous! What were you thinking lighting that?"

"It's called "_Show_ and Tell." Hikaru crossed his arms. "If you didn't want me to demonstrate, you should rename it."

--

Acknowledgements: Thank-you Loverly Light for your ideas on what Kizamaro should bring, and also thank-you rini124 for your ideas on Luna's presentation. They are much appreciated.

Translator's Note: 'Inchou' means 'Class President', and 'sugoi' means 'awesome'.


	3. The Play: Part 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ryuusei no Rockman

--

The Play: Part 1, Preparation

"We're doin' a _what_?"

Misora placed her hands on her hips. "A play, Hikaru. You know, where people act out characters to tell a story."

The boy folded his arms. "I know what a play is."

"Then you shouldn't ask stupid questions."

Noting Hikaru's clenched fist, the teacher quickly interjected, "Will you please explain for the class, Luna, what will be happening?"

She beamed. "Of course!" Luna rose and held up a poster. " 'Ar school is 'avin' a talent show, so 'ar class is gonna do a play."

Tsukasa raised his hand, timidly eyeing his brother. "What play, Inchou?"

"Well, I thought we should do a classic, like Shakeper'. So, I deci'ed on a romance!"

Tsukasa and Subaru looked at each other, then Subaru turned back. "What play?"

"Romeo and Ju'iet."

A murmur rippled across the room.

"I want to be Ju'iet!!" Misora bounced on her toes.

Luna frowned. "We'll have audisons."

The teacher continued. "There will be another young lady coming in on the day of the auditions, because I will be gone. We will hand out portions of each part to you and you will have three days to look over them. Don't be afraid to ask your parents for help."

Kizamaro pushed up the rim of his glasses. "This sounds like a' enjoy'ble exp'r'ence."

"Um…" Tsukasa inched his hand up.

"Yes, Tsukasa?"

"Well… isn't Romeo and Ju'iet a sad play?"

Misora embraced herself. "But it's so roman'ical!"

Tsukasa's brow dipped. "But don't lots o' people die?"

Luna smiled. "Don't worry. My dad gave me the chibi-version. So it's not as vi'lent."

"Then it's not as fun."

Ignoring Hikaru's complaint, the teacher grabbed a stack of papers from her desk, and began distributing them.

"Please take a chance to look over each part you like."

As she returned to her desk, the bell rang, and the chibis stuffed the papers into their packs.

"Have a nice day!" The teacher called of her young charges. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

"Romeo, Romeo, where for art dou, Romeo?" Misora extended her hand.

Subaru walked forward. "Ju'iet, Ju'iet, let down your hair."

"No!" Misora frowned. "That's Rapunzel!"

"Just start, again." a blonde-haired young woman called from the audience of the small theatre room.

Subaru shuffled off the stage as Misora resumed. "Romeo, Romeo, where for art dou, Romeo?"

"O, Ju'iet is the East, and the sun burns her…" Subaru cringed. "No…"

Misora set her hands on her hips. "Did ya even look at de script?"

"Yes!" Subaru exclaimed. "I jus' got conf'sed."

"Well, I like that vers'on better."

Misora spun around. "No one asked you, Hikaru!"

The boy shrugged.

Running her hand through her hair, the substitute called from the audience, "Okay, let's move on." She looked at her clipboard. "Next Luna and Tsukasa, please run the same scene."

Subaru and Misora hurried off the stage, Misora quietly reprimanding him for not understanding the importance of the scene.

"It was my bedtime story." Subaru defended. "I got conf'sed."

"You weren't even sayin' de lines in de right order!"

Luna situated herself on the far side of the little stage. Tsukasa peeked around the curtain.

"Romeo, Romeo, where ford art dou, Romeo? Deny dye name, and swear you luv me."

Tsukasa cleared his throat, then shuffled on stage. "Shall I hear more, or should I speak to dis?"

Luna smiled. "Oh, what is a name? It is not a hand or a foot or a… a…"

"Flower." Tsukasa whispered.

"Yes, a flower. You ar' but my Romeo."

Subaru folded his arms and smiled wryly. Tsukasa was doing a much better job than he had.

"He's not haf bad."

Subaru turned to see Hikaru standing beside him, watching the auditions from the wings.

"What do ya mean 'haf-bad'? He's doin' loads bedder than I'm sure ya cud do!"

Tsukasa hurried toward them, beaming.

"Sugoi, Tsukasa-kun!"

"Ar'gatoh, Subaru-kun."

Tsukasa looked at Hikaru, eyes searching.

Hikaru shrugged. "That wasn't too bad."

Tsukasa looked down, smiling sadly. "Hai, Nii-san…"

"Yo, Hikaru! Ya cud compl'ment him. He did a great job."

Tsukasa looked up wide-eyed. Hikaru corked an eyebrow.

"The only reason ya think he did such a good job is 'cause you did such a lousy one."

Hikaru walked away. Subaru glowered, then turned to his sullen friend.

"You did great, Tsukasa-kun."

Tsukasa smiled weakly. "It's okay, Subaru-kun."

"Well, if ya hate it dat much, then don' be in it!"

Subaru and Tsukasa turned toward Misora's voice.

Hikaru folded his arms. "I don' 'av a choice."

"Then, stop complainin'!" Misora stuck her face into Hikaru's, then spun away.

Hikaru blinked.

Subaru pouted. "Hikaru's so annoyin'."

Tsukasa giggled. "Misora-chan has an i'terestin' effect on Nii-san."

"What was that?"

Tsukasa jumped then spun around. Hikaru corked an eyebrow, giving Tsukasa The Look.

"Nothin', nothin', Nii-san."

Hikaru locked his arms behind his head and moaned. "This is so stupid."

"Okay, kids," the young lady called. "Please come back on stage."

They shuffled out from the wings and stood in a staggered line.

"Okay, in the play, there is a swordfight between Romeo and Paris at the end. If one of you boys that hasn't tried out would like to play the role of Paris, please step forward."

Subaru and Hikaru were the only ones to volunteer.

* * *

All the chibis sat in two rows, eagerly waiting to hear what roles they will play in the upcoming production.

Luna squirmed as she waited for the teacher to come. She wanted the part of Juliet, but she knew Misora had also tried hard. Glancing shyly at the brown-haired boy sitting behind her, the main reason for their aspirations of the role, Luna blushed. Of course Subaru would be Romeo!

Misora leaned over. "You _know _I'm gonna play Ju'iet, don'tcha?"

Luna frowned as she turned to the purple-haired girl. "Teacher hasn't said anythin', yet."

Misora smirked. "But you _know _I'm gonna get the part." Misora leaned back to her normal position. "Why d'ya want it so bad, anyway?" She giggled. "Oh, yeah. You have a crush on Sub'ru, right?"

"I… quiet, Misora!"

Misora stuck her nose in the air. "Well, I like him, too, and I bet he likes me more."

"He does not!" Luna exclaimed.

The teacher entered and smiled. "Hello, children! We are going to give the roles for the play today! First is Juliet…"

Luna and Misora shifted on their mats.

"…Who will be played by Hibiki Misora."

Luna's shoulders slumped, and Misora smiled victoriously. She turned around to talk to Subaru, but then the teacher's next words caught her ear.

"Next, the part of Romeo will be played by Futaba Tsukasa."

Misora's mouth dropped open, and Luna looked up.

"Great job, Tsukasa-kun!" Subaru congratulated his friend sitting to his left. Tsukasa smiled brightly.

"Ar'gatoh!"

"Hmph."

Tsukasa turned around slowly to see his brother glaring darkly at him.

"That's the stupud'st role." Hikaru scoffed. "I'm not going to do this dumb play."

"The part of Paris will be played by Futaba Hikaru." The teacher continued, ignoring Hikaru's comments.

Hikaru's eyebrows shot up, and a smirk spread across his face. Tsukasa cringed.

"I changed my mind. This might be fun, after all."

--

Author's Notes: Man, that was long in coming. My apologies. I know it's kinda on the short side, but it was meant to be the smallest of this three-parter. Wanted to give a shout out to Light-chan. It's her 16th birthday today, so here are a few members of our cast to wish you a happy birthday:

(enter Chibis Tsuaksa and Hikaru)

Chibi Tsukasa: -chibi smile- Happy Birthday, Light-chan!

Chibi Hikaru: Why are you doing that? You look like an idoit.

Chibi Tsukasa: -worried- Nii-san! Don't say that! You'll ruin it.

Chibi Hikaru: -corks an eyebrow- Your point?

(enter Chibi Subaru)

Chibi Subaru: Yo, Kisama! Be nice, it's her brithday!

Chibi Tsukasa: Sweet 16!

Chibi Hikaru: Why should I care if it's her brithday?

(Chibis Tsukasa and Subaru think)

Chibi Subaru: She had an avatar of you for a while.

Chibi Hikaru: -grins- I saw it. And it _is_ fun being evil.

Chibi Tsukasa: -sweatdrops- So, we should be nice to her.

Chibi Hikaru: -glares- But she took it off, and replaced it with you or all people!

Chibi Tsukasa: Nii-san...

Chibi Subaru: Come on, we need to finish up. Come on, you guys!

(enter Luna and Misora. All Chibis (except Hikaru, of course) sing "Happy Birthday" in a very high-pitched, somewhat off-key chibi fashion. All begin to leave.)

Chibi Hikaru: I still don't understand why we need to be nice.

Chibi Tsukasa: Nii-san...


	4. Halloween Special::

Of Costumes and Infections

"I'm gonna be a cow monster!" Gonta grinned.

"Good luck finding a costume that fits."

Subaru glared. "Be quiet, Hikaru."

Kizamaro adjusted his glasses. "I'm gonna be a mad scientist."

The next moment Misora pranced up to the group.

"Whatcha all talking about?"

"Ohayo, Misora-chan." Tsukasa smiled.

"We're talkin' about Halloween costumes." Subaru answered.

Misora brightened. "Oh really?! I'm going as a vampiress."

Luna crossed her arms and muttered. "That fits..."

Subaru's eyes widened. "Luna-chan! Not you, too!" He spun toward Hikaru. "You've infected her!"

Hikaru smirked. "I had my minion bite her."

"Hey!" Misora exclaimed.

Tsukasa hurriedly interrupted. "What are you going as, Inchou?"

Luna stood tall. "A princess, of course."

Misora stuck out her tongue, then both girls leaned forward, nearly smothering Subaru.

"What about you, Subaru-kun?" They asked simultaneously, and then glared at each other.

Subaru sweatdropped, rubbing the back of his head. "Anou... I was gonna be a superhero."

"How original."

"Nii-san..."

Subaru frowned. "What are you gonna be? A villain?"

Hikaru smirked. "You never know."

Misora stuck her nose in the air. "You're not supposed to go as yourself on Halloween."

Subaru and Tsukasa snickered, but immediately shushed at Hikaru's glare.

Subaru cleared his throat. "What about you, Tsukasa-kun?"

Tsukasa looked down, slightly embarrassed. "I'm not sure. Nothing too scary..."

Subaru folded his arms. "Just go as Hikaru. It's not that hard, and he's scary enough."

"Subaru-kun."

--

Author's Notes: -sigh- Man, I haven't updated in so long. I know I'm a few weeks late for this holiday, but, heck! I updated. Sorry, it was short, but I thought it would lose it's charm if drawn out. Okay, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
